


The Day we Met

by GhostTownFoxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Character Death, Hospitals, I may add more characters, Lost Soul, M/M, POV Third Person, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownFoxx/pseuds/GhostTownFoxx
Summary: Turns out, the string of fate can go beyond life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	1. The day I first saw you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be fairly short. Keep in mind this is my second fan fic, and still a wip! *ˢᶜᴿᴱᴱᶜᴴᴱˢ*

Bokuto found himself once again wandering the lonely halls of the school. The black and white haired boy often found himself doing this. He looked down at his wrist, seeing a string attached to it that slowly turns invisible. From a young age, Bokuto could see long lines of string that attach people together. He started to call it the “string of fate” to himself, though he could never see his. Everyday it appears his string appears to fade more and more. It didn't always be like this, in fact it used to be a vibrant shade of yellow, just like his eyes.   
Bokuto didn't know why he liked walking around the school past hours, but it was always in the back of his mind, so he does it almost everyday.   
He has walked these halls everyday since he first entered highschool, and grew familiar with the checkered floors and classrooms. He has many memories here, secrets two, but he kept those to himself.   
He wandered down overy hall he could, every classroom he could enter, until suddenly he heard a sound of sadness. He looked around, and his eyes found a dark haired boy sitting down on the stairs crying near silent tears.   
The boy was beautiful, but what really caught Bokuto`s attention was his stormy ocean eyes. They were spectacular. He has seen this boy many times before, either in class or also wandering the halls, but never talked to him, for he was too nervous to. He felt feelings for him that he has never before anyway though, but he didn't understand it, not yet.   
He approached him. “Hello, why are you crying?” he asked curiously, with the lasting tone of happiness in his voice that he can never shake.   
The boy suddenly looked up shocked, and Bokuto noticed how plae he was as well. “Y-You shouldn't be able to see me,” the boy said, eyes displaying what words cant: shock.   
“Really?” Bokuto ased, walking over to sit next to him. “Are you a ghost?” he said poking him, but he felt cool skin.   
“Y-yes,” The boy said, even more shocked, but Bokuto only smiled.  
“That's cool! I'm Bokuto by the way,” taking out a small pack of tissues from his blue backpack.   
The boy took it, wiping his eyes calmly. This boy was quiet and collected, the complete opposite of Bokuto.   
“My name is Akaashi, thank you Bokuto-san,” he replied, but it caught Bokuto a little off guard. He quickly recovered anyway. “But you shouldn't be able to see me, I-I don't want to hurt you, I Have to go…” he said, leaving Bokuto and walking away. He looked down at his string, and it seemed, just for the slightest second, glow a little.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bokuto stood there for a while, just a tad bit disappointed, but he knew the boy would come back, for he never missed a school day as far as he could tell. His words   
But Bokuto didn't listen. Even though he just met this boy, he wanted to spend more and more time with him. The words he said also stuck in his head: “You shouldnt be able to see me,” Bokuto didn't know how to process that, because he saw him everyday, and his beauty, but also the fact his string was fading as well.


	2. Beside you.

“Hey Akaashi!” he said, calling out to him. He earned a few strange looks, but besides that no one cared. “Wanna hang out after school today? My parents are on a trip and they wouldn't mind!” he said, after finally making his way through the crowded halls over to where the boy sat unnoticed by everyone else.  
It's been a few weeks since Bokuto first talked to Akaashi on those stairs, and has been hanging out with him ever since. Akaashi didn't seem to mind, though he was still a bit weary, which was understandable under these circumstances. He was a ghost, and Bokuto was a living person, yet he can see and touch him.  
Akaashi`s face was expressionless, so Bokuto couldn't decide if he was going to say yes t=or know. “Ok, Bokuto-san,” he replied, and Bokuto`s heart did a flip.  
They met up outside the school after classes were done, Bokuto vibrating with excitement, and Akaashi still calm. They began walking, when suddenly he blurted out “Can I hold your hand Akaashi?” immediately blushing.  
But Akaashi took his hand in his own, slightly smiling at Bokuto`s embarrassment.  
When they finally got to his house, it was already evening. “Wanna watch some movies? I'll get Dinner ready!” he said, dragging the poor ghost into the living room. “Wait, can you eat-? I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, I won't eat tonight either!” he said smiling.  
“It's ok Bokuto-san, you can eat, it doesn't bother me,” Akaashi replied, sitting down on the couch. Bokuto turned on the t.v.  
“Any movies you want to watch?” he asked bright eyed and happily.  
“You can choose,” he replied, and Bokuto came back over munching on a bag of chips.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bokuto chose a movie Akaashi wasn't familiar with, but fell asleep halfway through cuddling up to him. Akaashi didn't mind though, he was beginning to like Bokuto's presence. He looked at him, looking over all his features. His spiky black hair, strong rectangular build, and everything in between.  
But even though he could feel himself growing to love this person, he knew it wouldn't last. “I'm sorry we met Bokuto, I know how this will end, I only have a little time left though, and I selfishly want to spend it with you.” he said lightly kissing the sleepy boy's head.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Bokuto woke up early in the morning, Akaashi was already awake besides him. “Aw man, how early into the movie did I fall asleep?” he asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  
“About halfway through,” he responded, and Bokuto let out a sigh.  
“Sorry, guess volleyball had me beat today…” he apologised, he really wanted to watch that movie with Akaashi, and even felt bad for falling asleep, knowing Akaashi probably can't due to his lack of life.  
“Y-you play volleyball, Bokuto-san?” he asked. “What position? I was setter,” he exclaimed, more excited then Bokuto would have imagined, but then he noticed he said he played setter.  
“Really!?” Bokuto said, smiling from ear to ear. He jumped up, offering his hand to help his friend up. “I the Ace! The best Ace!” he said, and Akaashi wouldn't doubt it. “You wanna play!? The school gym should be open!”  
“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said with a slight pain in his voice.  
“Oh, yeah, you're a ghost…. Sorry,” Bokuto said sheepishly.  
“Maybe i'll watch one of your games one day,” he replied...

Bokuto walked Akaashi to the door. Apparently he had somewhere to be today. They said there goodbyes, and Akaashi left.


	3. The list

It's been a year now since Akaashi and Bokuto became friends, and they both wanted to spend their time together as much as possible. Everyday they find themselves together, watching as the world around them changes.  
Until one day, Bokuto said those wretched words.  
"I like you Akaashi, like, really like you,” he said, heavily blushing. They were sitting together in the park, feeding the pigeons. It suddenly felt like time froze.  
“I like you to Bokuto…” He replied, trying to pass it off as a misunderstanding.  
“I know you know what I mean, will, will you be my boyfriend Akaashi?” he asked, turning around to face him, their eyes met, but Akaashi looked away. “I love you Akaashi…”  
“I-” Akaashi said, suddenly flickering in and out of view for a few seconds. Akaashi knew he should say no, and not get more attached then he already was. He didn't want to hurt Bokuto, couldn't, but said no would to.  
“Are you fading Akaashi?” he asked, reaching for him, but Akaashi pulled away.  
“Bokuto, there is something I need to tell you,” he said after seeing Bokuto's confusion about his fading. “I may be a ghost, but my time here on Earth is limited… I'm slowly fading away, slowly leaving earth to the city in the sky,” Akaashi saw Bokuto`s confusion slowly turning into the fight to hold back tears. He tried to Lighten his tone to break the news. “I'm dying Bokuto-san, just in a different way, I'm a wandering soul, but even I can't escape what is to come…” he said, and it finally clicked for Bokuto.  
“Y-you're dying, but you're a ghost!” a tear escaped.  
“I know, Bokuto-san, and that's why I want to spend every minute I can with you. It's selfish, but it's true-” Bokuto hugged him before he could finish.  
“Let's go everywhere Akaashi! I want to see everything with you!”  
That night Bokuto didn't know how to feel. The first person he ever fell in love with is dying. But that just means they will have to live everyday with each other to the fullest. He ran over to his desk, took out a small notebook, and began writing, writing everything he could think of wanting to do with Akaashi by his side.  
When he finished writing, it was 2 a.m. He read over his notes, but then noticed something else, the string slowly building itself back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Akaaaaaashhhhhhiiiiii!” Bokuto said running up to him and showing him the list. “Since its summer break, i've made a whole list of things I want to do with you!” He said, giving him the list. Akaashi smiled, bringing him into a hug.  
“With you Bokuto, I'll do anything,”  
They decided to do the list from easiest to hardest, starting with going to a volleyball match. Bokuto got them seats in the front. They didn't recognise the teams, but it didn't matter. When the team they decided to support for won the match, Bokuto picked up Akaashi as they cheered. No one new, no one cared, it was like they were invisible, and they enjoyed it.  
Next was to watch the sunset together, which was easy since the volleyball match ended late in the afternoon. They sat on top of a hill in a meadow, surrounded by nothing but nature. It was about an hour drive, but they were too excited to care. They sat and talked for a while, setting up a small tent for the night, until the sun began to set over the vast horizon. It was beautiful, a sight of blues and pinks and reds, and many other colors that were too beautiful to be described as words. These sunsets reminded Bokuto of Akaashi, how beautiful and spectacular they are. When the sun was no longer visible and the sky was dark, they looked at the stars, pointing out constellations to each other until Bokuto fell asleep. Akaashi cuddled up next to him this time.  
Akaashi woke him up early to watch the sunrise, and it was just as amazing. The next thing on their list was to go one a hike to a nearby river. The forest was filled with vibrant greens and the chirping of birds. When they finally got to the river, he and Akaashi jumped in, splashing each other and swimming to their heart's content.  
They hit everything else on the list as well, though it took a few days, from hiking to seeing movies, even to stay outside when there was a small summer drizzle outside. Bokuto and Akashi enjoyed it all, and when the list was finished they went to Bokuto`s house for a sleepover.  
“Hey Akaashi?” he asked when they were sitting on his bed curled up in a blanket, watching t.v. “How did you die?” Only Bokuto could ask that question like it was something asked everyday.  
“Cancer,” Akaashi replied, “Maybe three years ago? I lost my way to the city in the sky, and ended up stuck here…” he trailed off, but wanted to continue. “Apparently, if you get lost, you will slowly fade away until you suddenly just appear there…” he said.  
There was no way to respond to that, so they kept watching T.V until they both lay awake, Bokuto not being able to sleep, thinking about the pain that is to come.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Bokuto woke up after getting what little sleep he managed, Akaashi was sitting at the end of the bed, silent, with a single tear slipping down his face. He looked even more faded than yesterday, Bokuto realized.  
“Bokuto-san, I want you to stop trying to find me, I want you to forget about me,” Akaashi said looking at his string. “It will be easier that way-”  
“No!” Bokuto said, wrapping his arms around Akaashi like a needy child. “I won't ever forget you Akaashi, and I will never stop loving you, and I will never stop wanting to hang out with you, so my answer is no!” He said in a childish manner, but he meant every word of it, and it made Akaashis stomach flip.  
“I love you to Bokuto-san, but I don't think either of us is prepared for what is to come…” Akaashi said.


	4. The City in the Sky

Summer turned to fall, and fall turned to winter, and before they knew it, it was snowing outside. Akaashi hasn't been fading as much per day, but he was starting to appear translucent at times.  
“Akaashi! Look at the snow!” Bokuto said, putting on a large puffy jacket and scarf. “I want to go play in it!” he said, hurrying out the door.  
“Don't forget your scarf Bokuto-san!” Akaashi responded, making him put it on before he went back out.  
When He was good to go, he immediately tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue, but they all seemed to miss his mouth, which seemed to irritate him in an amusing way. When he finally caught one he shouted “I caught one Akaashi!” before it melted onto his warm tongue. Bokuto is cheery as ever, it sometimes makes Akaashi wonder if it's an act, for it seems a bit more forced lately.  
“Good job Bokuto-san,” he said smiling ever so slightly, watching as the boy jumped into the snow to make snow angels, swaying his arms and legs in the cold substance.  
He suddenly sat up with a shine in his eyes. “Let's make a snowman! You can tell me what to do, and what we should put on it!” he said cheerfully, and Akaashi nodded. Soon they had a tall snowman made, with rocks for eyes, and Pine needles for hair. They gave it a smile, using small sticks for arms.  
“It's amazing Akaashi! It's our own little creation!” Bokuto said, throwing his hands in the air and cheating “Hey Hey Hey!” which caused Akaashi to shine a warm smile. He didn't think it was possible, but Akaashi loved Bokuto more and more each day. This owl-like person, whose smile and joy could light up a room, or the entire earth for that matter.  
When Bokuto began to get apple-cheeked, they returned inside. “I wish you could play in the snow with me Akaashi,” he said pouting as he plopped down on the couch, making Akaashis heartache without meaning to. Bokuto has made such a difference in Akaashis, well, wondering soul? He didn't know how to explain it, but he loved this boy but hated him for making him feel this at the same time. But that didn't stop him from selfishly dragging him into all this.  
Later that night, Bokuto brought something up that made Akaashi shiver.  
“You look translucent Akaashi…” Bokuto said, “You don't have much longer, do you?” He got up and tried to take Akaashis hand, but found it was no longer solid.  
“I'm afraid not Bokuto-san,” he replied with a pang of guilt in his voice. “Which is why I want to spend what little time I have left with you.” He said, cuddling up next to him when they got in bed, barely able to hold him.  
Bokuto smiled at that, but it looked forced. “So do I Akaashi,” as Bokuto slowly drifted to sleep, and Akaashi gazed at the one person he ever felt he truly loved, and the person he would spend eternity with.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Grief is forever. It doesn’t go away; it becomes a part of you, step for step, breath for breath.”  
~Jandy Nelson

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Bokuto was asleep when he heard Akaashi trying to wake him. He jolted up in bed, turning on the light, and he turned pale. Akaashi was barely visible, and fading more and more.  
“How?” he asked. “I was just fine a few minutes ago, then all of a sudden-” He trailed off, words no longer working. “I'm scared Bokuto-san,” and pale tears ran down his face. He was shaking, holding himself in his arms.  
Bokuto wondered what it felt like, he wanted to comfort him, but his own selfish desires got in the way. He wanted Akaashi to stay by his side forever, but that was impossible, and forever was a long time, longer than they had.  
“Akaashi, you can leave, please not yet,” He said, sobbing. He tried to stand, but his legs gave out, and he found himself on his hardwood floor. “Akaashi please, I want you to stay with me, I want me and you to be together, to get married, to travel the world, you can't leave me yet!” he shouted, his breath being cut off by sobs.  
He tried to grab Akaashi, but only felt the air, but Akaashi grabbed him back the best he could manage. They both knew this would happen someday, both knew how heartbreaking it would be, how it is, to lose someone you loved. And yet, they both stayed, both bonded more and more each day month and year.  
They grew together, and so did their love. They experienced hardships together and even did their best to overcome them. But in the end, no matter what they did, it was always going to end like this, always going to end in heartbreak, and they knew it too.  
Akaashi knew he would never forget Bokuto, even in the city in the clouds all he would think about is him, with every breath he takes, every dream he has, and he knew Bokuto would do the same. “D-Don't worry Bokuto-san, I heard the city in the clouds is just like here, only more peaceful, a place where you can feel at ease, where you can find the people you care about after death” he stammered, trying to calm them both as he slowly drifted away, though he didn't know how true it was, all he could do is believe. “That when you die, you go there in your most beautiful form, of when you only did good, or something good,” He could tell it didn't work. There was no greater pain then grief, and right now that's all they felt.  
Akaashi collapsed too, feeling himself grow weaker, but it was kind of nice. He could feel something pulling him, almost like a warm breeze, and began to see a bridge made of vines and plants that lead into what he presumed to be the city. It was mellow and welcoming “Goodbye Bokuto-san, don't forget me, I-ill be waiting for you…” he said, before disappearing to the city in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get worst before it gets better...


	5. Dreams.

It's been a few weeks since he lost Akaashi and hasn't left the house since, barely eaten, barely slept, out of some necessities, until one day he got a knock at the door. He didn't get up to answer it though, he didn't care anymore.  
“Bokuto, I'm coming!” screamed a familiar voice. Then bursting through the unlocked door was Kuroo. “Where have you been? Winter break is over? Are you sick?” he asked running over to feel his forehead, bet then saw his teary puffy eyes. “H-Have you been crying?” he asked, sitting down on the grey couch beside him.  
“I-I lost him…” Bokuto, curling up into a ball and crying more. Kuroo tried to comfort him by putting his arm around him.  
“Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok, lost who is Bokuto?” he asked, pulling the boy into a small hug and wiping away his tears.  
Bokuto met Kuroo during the Tokyo training camp for volleyball, and they immediately became the best of friends. They were close, and Bokuto trusted him, this was the perfect person to help him, but even if he pushed Kuroo away like he did everyone else, the boy would only return again and again.  
“I lost Akaashi, right when I found a person I loved, love loved, I lost them,” Bokuto responded, curling into a tighter ball.  
“Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, confused. Even though Bokuto wanted to, he never told anyone about Akaashi, he wanted Akaashi just for himself.  
“H-he was my boyfriend, and he died,” Bokuto said, going into an explanation of everything that happened. Talking about helped a little, but there was still a heavy pain in his chest, something that made his words feel heavy. But Kuroo didn't question, only listened, which was new for him. “I loved him, Kuroo, loved the way he spoke, loved his smile, his beautiful eyes…” Bokuto said, finishing his explanation, wiping away tears.  
After Akaashi disappeared, Bokuto hasn't been taking care of himself. His back and white hair lay flat on his head, he's lost some weight from not eating, and is slightly dehydrated.  
Kuroo only nodded, standing up. “I'm going to make you some food, and you're going to eat it,” he said, walking to the kitchen taking out an assortment of vegetables and meats. Kuroo was a terrible cook, but he knew Bokuto needed nutrition right now, or he could end up in the hospital.  
About an hour later he brought out some sort of rice curry. It didn't look too appetizing, but he force-fed Bokuto, and he made sure the boy ate all of it.  
“Thank you Kuroo, but you don't have to do this, I know how I look, but it's fine, I'm fine,” Bokuto lied, but Kuroo can see right through it.  
“Bokuto, I know how it is to lose someone you love, heck, I've lost a lot of people…” Kuroo trailed off. “Don't pretend you're fine when you are not until you're doing better, I'm going to be taking care of you, I'll call the school real quick, and tell them you're sick…”  
Bokuto groaned. Kuroo was one of his best friends, but he was stubborn and cared a little too much for Bokuto`s opinion. But, it was nice to have someone care about him.  
But no matter what Kuroo did over the period, Bokuto barely made any progress. His hygiene was back up to normal, and he was eating again, but the pain in his chest won't go away. Every time he blinks, he sees Kakashi's face, every breath he takes, every time he watches a movie, Akaashi is right there beside him in his mind, but even he knew it wasn't true.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Years passed, but Bokuto didn't notice. He began to go back to school a couple of months ago after doing online school, and now he was in college.  
The college was big, with many hallways and corridors. He hoped he would find Akaashi on the stairs as he used to every day. He often got strange glances from people when they noticed his strange sadness, but they wouldn't understand.  
Somehow, he managed to get into the same college as Kuroo, so he spent most of his time with him.  
“You know,” he said one day, “They do have a volleyball club here, I can tell how much you hate taking business classes with e, so why not try and get back into volleyball?”  
Volleyball, Bokuto`s thoughts went wild. A game both he and Akaashi loved. His thoughts went wild though, for the sport he loved and cherished.  
“Really!?” he said, little excitement in his voice, and Kuroo smirked. This was the first time in a long time Bokuto seemed to be excited about something, in fact, the first time he didn't appear to still be slightly grieving over Akaashi.  
“We can go to the gym after class, but first, get to studying!” Kuroo said when he saw Bokuto appear to start daydreaming, throwing a book at him.  
\--  
After the study hall was over, and they had a free period, they headed over to the gym for volleyball. It was huge, and Bokuto almost couldn't believe his eyes.  
Many people were practicing, all with precise serves and his. He felt like he belonged here.  
“What can I do for you boys?” the coach asked walking up to them. He eyed them up and down.  
“My friend Bokuto here wanted to join the volleyball team, he used to be one of the top 5 aces in the country during high school!” Kuroo said, using what he learned from business classes to interest the Coach.  
“Hmmm,” he said, “Bokuto, is it? I would like you to show me some of your spikes,” The coach asked, and Bokuto began to shake with excitement.  
“Ok!” he said cheerfully, then bounced over to the court.  
“Hey, Kageyama, can you do some sets for Bokuto?” He asked, and the dark-haired boy only nodded. His eyes reminded Bokuto of Akaashi, a deep blue, and made Bokuto a little sad, but he was too determined to spike a ball.  
Kageyama setted it perfectly, and it was almost scary, but Bokuto also made a perfect line shot. He looked down at his hands, seeing the redness. It was a good pain, one he hasn't experienced for a long time.  
He remembered that day he and Akaashi watched the volleyball team play together, and felt a pain in his heart, but this time, he wasn't sad about it, he missed those memories, but was happy they happened.  
After hitting a few more cross shots and line shots, even after he was put up against three blockers, the coach had to let Bokuto onto the team. He was given a schedule and date for games.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
That night when he got home, he immediately ran to sit on the couch.  
“Guess what Akaashi, I got into the volleyball club!” he said cheerfully, thinking Akaashi would be reading a book or something there too. He forgot, just for the slightest of seconds, that Akaashi was gone.  
Bokuto hasn't done that for months now after Kuroo has been helping him. He was so excited. He wished he could share this news with Akaashi, but that wish couldn't come true.  
He heaved a heavy sigh, and got up to make himself a meal, but decided he wasn't hungry, and just went to bed early.  
That night, Bokuto dreamed of him and Akaashi Reliving the days where they went to do everything Bokuto wanted to until they found themselves on that same hill in the middle of the field, only this time, it was nothing but Chrysanthemum flowers. The shades of white and light greens stretch for miles and miles.  
“I love you Akaashi,” Bokuto said, cuddling up to him. This dream felt so real, he wanted it to last forever and ever. Akaashi put his arm around Bokuto.  
“There is nothing more than me wanting to be with you Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, “But please, live your life to the fullest,” he said, but Bokuto heard a bit of concern in his voice.  
“Of course I will Akaashi!” He said, “But why do you sound concerned?”  
“Because, I love you, and even as much as I want to be with you, that would mean you would be dead, and I don't want you to have to die just to be with me, and I know this is just a dream, but please Bokuto-san.” He said.  
“I know I'm dreaming of Akaashi, but don't worry, I will take every chance I can to experience new things, to truly live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may end up being short after all, though I may be changing up the chapters as I go.


	6. Promise.

Bokuto got up looking at his calendar, about a week before the first volleyball match, but no practice days, for they had the whole week off. He smiled, for he knew exactly what he wanted to do today.

A week has passed since he had that dream, but he planned on keeping his promise to Akaashi and wanted to visit all the places they did again and more. First, he went to that hill, and even though Akaashi wasn't buried there, he brought flowers to set down. He sat there for a while, watching as birds flew by, enjoying the nice breeze until he finally decided to move onto the next thing. He couldn't find any volleyball matches going on now, so he decided to skip that one.

Next, he decided to visit the sky tree, though it was kind of crowded, he managed to get around. It was amazing, and he wondered how it was made. Maybe that something he`ll ask Akaashi if he ever gets the chance to be with him again. 

Finally, he hit the last thing on his list, hiking to that river. The hike was just how he remembered it, with all its shades of greens. When he got to the river, it was beautiful. The water was so clear he could even make out a few fish. He smiled, closing his eyes and inhaling the clean, sweet air.

He opened his eyes, and suddenly, a white Chrysanthemum flower was falling down from the sky, to land at his feet, the same exact flower that was in his dream. It felt like a needle stabbed through his heart, but he only smiled more, he was fulfilling his promise. 

He looked up, but no one was there. He has no idea where it came from, but he could only guess who it was from.   
“Akaashi,” he said, before taking the flower. “I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short...


	7. Waves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .: He fought against the mighty waves as they tried their best to pull him under, but it was too much for him:.

More and more years passed, and Bokuto started losing track of time. 

He graduated from college now and joined the Japanese national volleyball team. He's made many new friends along the way, even tried dating once in a while, but no one could replace Akaashi. 

Ever since Kaashi left for the city in the sky, Bokuto`s string of fate hasn't faded or gained color, it simply stayed the same, yellow, until the point where it's invisible. He kind of felt lonely, seeing everyone else's connection to people, or simply stretching on and on into unknown places. 

Sometimes, he likes to imagine Akaashi is right next to him, cooking with him, watching t.v with him, it kind of turned into a coping mechanism. Though he knew it wasn't real, Akaashi wasn't there, but he wished he was. 

It was after a volleyball match when it happened, though Bokuto was too late to notice.  
He was driving home, when he began to have a stroke, he began to feel dizzy, and his car suddenly swerved off of the rode into a tree.

He remembered feeling a pain in the back of his head, a terrible pain that moved throughout his body. He was still conscious, but barely. He remembered everything spinning, feeling warm blood run down his face. He saw flashing lights, heard what he thought were sirens when suddenly his eyes closed. 

When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a stormy ocean, swimming, being dragged down by some unknown weight. It felt like he was in a dream, but Bokuto knew it wasn't. 

He fought against the mighty waves as they tried their best to pull him under, but it was too much for him. He began to sink, and no matter how hard he tried to swim up, the water dragged him farther and farther under its blue depths, which reminded him of Akashi's lovely eyes. 

“Suddenly, he heard someone shout “Clear!” and he was back up at the surface. He could see a boat in the distance and began to swim towards it with all of his strength, but he didn't reach it in time. His breath left him, and this time, he let the water drag him under. He felt a sort of peacefulness letting it swallow him up. He closed his eyes and accepted it.

He opened his eyes, and he was suddenly in a hospital room, only, his body was lying on the bed, with his family surrounding him. He could see Kuroo crying while by his side. 

Bokuto walked up to his family, hugging them each.

Suddenly, there was someone behind him, “Come on Bokuto-san, it's time to go home.” It was Akaashi. He took Bokuto`s hand as they walked on the bridge to the city in the sky, Bokuto`s Yellow string full and completed with Akashi's. 

“Thanks for waiting for me Akaashi!”  
“Always, Bokuto san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not certain, but in the future, I may add more to the existing chapter, but this is all for now! This was meant to be short, so keep that in mind!


End file.
